Harry Potter Meets Ranma?
by Nao K. Kawasaki
Summary: Harry talks to Dumbledore and finds out a surprise. Mayhem is sure to ensue when the Harry Potter gang goes to Japan to meet up with some relatives! Ranma 1/2 crossover


**Harry Potter meets...Ranma 1/2?**

A stupidly crazy fanfiction by Akari Yokoyama

Chapter 1

"What do you mean I have other living relatives besides the Dusley's?" Harry Potter yelled at Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, you're father's sister, lives in Japan, apparently. And she has two children. One almost 16 and another 17. Although, I must warn you, they are not, what you would call normal." Dumbledore explained. "The younger one, goes to the Japanese school of Wizardry,and will be coming to our school for the rest of her education. And the other, well doesn't go to Wizarding school. He can do very simple defense spells and see things that muggles cannot, but he unfortunately inherited his father's qualities. You may go stay with them, if they allow it, during this holiday."

In Japan:

"Ranma! Get back here!" Akane Tendo yelled at her unfortunate fiancée. Ranma ran outside, right into the koi pond.

"Damnit, Akane, why don't you lock the door if your gona take a bath?" the now, girl Ranma yelled back at (his) fiance.

"Such a loving couple they are." Shinobu Saotome declared. Since it was her summer holiday, she was visiting her mother, and unfortunately also met her brother and father who were training when she was born. Just as Ranma climbed out of the Koi Pond, perverts found him.

"Oh, Pigtailed Girl! I have found you! And Akane Tendo, you are here as well! And who is this one, I have never seen before, with the raven hair?" Tatewaki Kuno, in love with all girls that can do martial arts, had spotted Shinobu.

Shinobu sighed, and got her older brother some hot water with her wand and poured it on him as she jumped into the pond.

"What the hell are you doing to me Kuno?" The now boy Ranma demanded. Kuno got a surprise when Ranma, Akane and Shinobu punched him.

"Aha, who is this? Another rival for Akane Tendo's love?" Kuno asked when he spotted Shinobu.

"Kuno...this is Ranma's "brother" (hehe sister) Shinobu." Kuno missed the sarcasm in Nabiki Tendo's voice.

"So now that we are introduced..."Shinobu started, "GET THE HELL OFF OUR PROPERTY!" and the next thing that Kuno knew, he was being, punched, malleted and magiked to the moon.

"Oh my, what in the world is an owl doing here?" the clueless Kasumi Tendo had come outside to see what was going on.

"Oh that's probably for me..." Shinobu trailed off as the owl flew tward her mother, Nodoka Saotome. "...or not..."

'Who would send mom an owl?' she thought.

Back at Dumbledore's um...place where they were:

"Yes, yes, I'll send an owl to your aunt. I am sure she will be happy to have you." Dumbledore said.

"Ok, um but if it's ok with her and everything, how am I going to get there?" There were the options of flying, floo powder and a portkey...flying would take to long, and floo network was surly being watched...Harry didn't know how to apparate either...

"We will get you there, no worries. But now that I think about it, would you like to invite your friends as well. I'm sure they won't mind..." Dumbledore trailed off as Harry jumped up to leave the room to invite his friends. "I'm sure that Nodoka would be delighted..." he said to himself.

Harry ran to find his friends. (A/N I guess they are at the Weaslys, or #12 Grimwauld Place...?) He had no idea where his two best friends were, or what they were doing. Harry crashed in to the Library, to see if they were there. They were nowhere to be seen, but Harry heard the two voices, so he looked under the tables and the chairs, to find them...

(A/N dun dun dun...)

Back in Japan:

"Who's the owl from, mom?" Shinobu asked, while the others crowded around Mrs. Saotome.

"It's from Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed. The others looked at one another in confusion. Shinobu was the only one who knew WHAT Mrs. Saotome was talking about.

"You mean THE Dumbledore? The great Albus Dumbldore? Why's he sendin' you stuff mom?"

"He wants to know if your cousin can come spend the holidays with us, and if you would like to attend Hogwarts for your last two years of school!" Nodoka said.

"Who is this Dumbledore person, mom?" Ranma asked. "What's a 'Hogwarts'?"

"But mom who is our cousin? I didn't even know that we had a cousin or that you had any relatives at all for that matter..." Shinobu said.

"My brother...his son...James was murdered by You-know-who-I'm-talking-about..." By now Shinobu was putting two and two together (yay she can add!)

"James, who mom? You've never told us about your family or anything so I don't even know you're last name before you married pop." Ranma said.

"The only James you-know-who ever killed was..."Shinobu had to think for a minute. "James...Potter...?"

"That was my brother, yes."

Shinobu freaked. "What do you MEAN? YOU MEAN THAT WE ARE RELATED TO THE FAMOUS POTTER'S? The ones that all the stories are written about? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Who the heck are you talking about?" Ranma asked. "Sis?"

Shinobu had completely lost all control over herself now. She was jumping around screaming something about hoping to be in the red and gold house with Harry. "I wonder what it's like..."

Back to Harry:

Harry fell over anime-style. His two best friends were crammed under a table together playing "house."

"What are you DOING?" he demanded.

"We are playing house, Harry. Would you like to play?" Ron said, totally unembarrassed.

"No Ron, I don't want to play house. I have to invite you to my Aunt's house in Japan!"

"No offense or anything Harry, but we don't want to spend our holiday with them." Hermione said, pouring imaginary tea for herself and Ron.

"Not them! I have my other family! My dad's family!" Ron and Hermione were surprised.

"Since when have you had any family besides the Dursleys?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore just told me. My dad has a sister, with two kids and one of them is coming to Hogwarts next year!"

"Really? Wow. I want to come to Japan with you." Hermione said.

"Yay!" Harry jumped up and down.

"Now Harry would you like to play house with us?"

"Sure."

A few days later:

"Harry! Are you ready yet?" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"NO!" Harry yelled back.

"Hurry up!" Hermione yelled.

"How are we going to get there, professor?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"A portkey. It will take us directly to the Tendo Dojo."

"I don't speak Japanese though, Professor."

"Don't worry about it right now, Harry."

And they all grabbed the old shoe and took off.

Back in Japan:

"They're late, mom!" Shinobu whined. She wanted to meet her famous cousin.

"Patience isn't a quality that comes naturally to you, is it?" Ranma asked.

"Shut-up Ranma!" Shinobu jumped into the pond. "Come'on Ranma, let's fight."

"I don't hit girls, you know that."

"Right now, she isn't a girl." Akane pointed out.

Suddenly, a big flash of light hit them all, sending Ranma, Shinobu and Akane all into the pond. Nodoka, however was smart and went inside just as the light showed up.

"Ow. Is everyone all right?" Harry asked. They had all landed on the ground, Harry (being the lucky one he is) was under everyone else.

"Yeah, you ok, mate?" Ron asked as everyone toppled off of Harry. Professor Dumbledore on the other hand, hadn't fallen on the ground at all. He landed up right and proceeded to check on Shinobu, Ranma and Akane.

"Are you all alright?" He asked. Shinobu jumped up.

"Yes sir, Mr. Dumbledore." she (he) said in English.

"Good, good." Dumbledore said. "Now let me see... are you Shinobu,"pointing to Ranma,"or are you Shinobu,"pointing to Akane. "Or are you Shinobu?"

"That would be me sir. Hold on one minute." Shinobu conjured some hot water for herself and Ranma, and dumped it on them. Instantly they changed back.

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Is this what you were talking about, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Ranma and Akane bowed to the newcomers.

"My name is Ranma Saotome." in Japanese.

"My name is Akane Tendo. This is Ranma Saotome," in English. "They can't understand Japanese, stupid!" In Japanese.

"Ah but they can, Miss Tendo. When we came, I magically put Japanese into their brains." Dumbledore said.

"O thats cool." Shinobu said. "I'm Shinobu Saotome,"

"Very good, nice to meet you all. Now you three, introduce yourselves." Dumbledore said.

"Oh right, I'm Ron Weasley."

"Um, Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. Now which ones am I related to?"

"All of us basically." Shinobu said, "Lets see here, Mom is your dad's sister, and pop is her husband, me and Ranma's dad. Then, Ranma and Akane here are engaged (She received death-glares for that one) and then there's Akane's pop, and Nabiki and Kasumi. So all of us..."

"Wow! Professor! I have a big family!"

Suddenly everyone else came out of the house. Nodoka, Genma, Mr. Tendo, Nabiki and Kasumi.

"Oh, Harry! I finally get to see my nephew!" Nodoka exclaimed.

"Oh great 3 more mouths to feed!" Genma said, which got a glare from Nodoka as she pulled out her sword. "Just kidding dear, just kidding!"

"Oh my, I need to start dinner then." Kasumi said.

"Oh boy, 3 more suckers, I mean friends." Nabiki said. Maliciousness in her voice.

'This would be great if Sirius were still here.' Harry thought. Shinobu seemed to read his thoughts though.

"Hey Harry, I read about Mr. Black's death and I was thinking..." she started.

"I don' wana talk about it." Harry said.

"But I can resurrect him!" she yelled. "As in bring him back to life!"

"Really?" he asked. But then got suspicious, "How?"

"It's easy!" She said, but received a look from Dumbledore.

'You aren't allowed to do that, Shinobu!' he transported his thoughts to her head. 'If the Ministry of Magic finds out...'

"Screw the Ministry! It's not illegal here! I learned how to do it in school!" she said aloud. "Besides that Minister of yours is a total air-head! He's to dumb to even find me out!"

'Whatever you wish...' Dumbledore said.

"Cool. Now when we go back to London, I need you to take me to the area where he died."

"We can't get in that part. It's off limits to us." Ron said.

"To you it is..." Shinobu smiled micheveioulsy.

"Oh so you can get in? What about us? We know where he died!" Hermione said.

"Oh, you can get in with me. At least one of you can. I can't bring you all. I'm not strong enough. No one is."

"How can you do that , Sis?" Ranma asked.

"I...can't tell...you that...it's a s-e-c-r-e-t."

"You can't go breaking the law now," Genma said.

To that remark he got all kinds of rebounds from everyone.

"O so stealing Uchan's cart was lawfull?"

"So trying to kill the Old Pervert was lawfull?"

"That was a desperate attempt, you know that Akane"

"Stealing food from the store isn't illegal, then?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione are standing, watching all the yelling.

"Ummm could you please stop? We're really confused, and my heads going to explode..." Harry said. "Ohhh..." as he fainted.

"Harry!"


End file.
